A commercial vehicle has a vehicle frame, which connects with the road through wheels. A driver's cab is supported on the vehicle frame via spring damping systems with allow relative movement of the driver's cabin reference to the vehicle frame. A follower is coupled with the vehicle frame, and is also known as a trailer, and connects with the road through wheels.
When executing traction force interrupted gear shifts in a transmission of such a commercial vehicle, the driver's cab is excited so as to vibrate. If the traction force is initially reduced when implementing traction force interrupted shifting, the driver's cab moves towards the front in reference to the vehicle frame whereas, during the implementation of a traction force interrupted shift, when the traction force is again increased, the driver's cab moves toward the back in reference to the vehicle frame. Hereby, the driver's cab is subject to oscillating pitching movement whereby, due to such pitching movements, the driver's cab is pushed towards limiting stops and can strike the stops, which limit the pitching movement of the driver's cab. The pitching movement is rotation about the transverse axis of the driver's cab.
Movements of the driver's cab with respect to the vehicle frame are perceived as uncomfortable, especially when the driver's cab hits the limiting stop which causes shocks to the driver's cab.
Such pitching movement or rather oscillation of the driver's cab with respect to the vehicle frame is in particular dependent on the design of the suspension of the driver's cab at the vehicle frame.
In relatively soft suspensions of the driver's cab, traction force interrupted shiftings are highly noticeable with regard to the pitching movement of the driver's cab while, in contrast, with stiff suspensions, traction force interrupted shifting has lesser influence on pitching movement of the driver's cab.
However, relatively stiff driver's cab suspensions are generally uncomfortable.
To counter the problem of pitching movements of the driver's cab relative to the vehicle frame, constructive steps had been proposed in the state-of-the-art to reduce pitching movement of the driver's cab relative to the vehicle frame. Hereby, special damping systems and damping absorbers are proposed, which dampen pitching oscillations of the driver's cab relative to the vehicle frame.
Known from the publication DE 10 2005 001 506 A1 is a method for increasing driver comfort in a commercial vehicle where, at the time of a load reduction during the initiation of a shift, damping between the vehicle frame and front axle is controlled such that the position of the vehicle frame is substantially maintained.
On this basis, the objective of the invention is to create novel methods for parameterizing traction force interrupted gear shifts and for implementation the shifts, as well as a control device for implementing the method.